


Credits Page for "American Isn't Chicken"

by Amuly



Series: America Isn't Chicken [3]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly





	Credits Page for "American Isn't Chicken"

  * [Pookaseraph](../../users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph) was my research assistant, idea-bouncer, fact-checker, and just everything. She's got an eidetic knowledge of 616 that has been a life-saver throughout this writing process. I seriously cannot over-emphasize enough how integral she was to getting this fic done. I started writing this in my last semester of my MS degree, and there's no way in God's green earth I would have either a.) undertaken this project, or b.) actually managed it without her help. So, so vital. She's also an amazing writer, seriously, go check out her stuff. 
  * [Sirdef](http://sirdef.tumblr.com) has been an amazing idea-bouncer and is just a lovely artist all around. The epilogue is based on a WIP artwork of hers, actually.
  * For a scene in chapter 5, see [this post](http://drzwi-do-szafy.tumblr.com/post/47220345847) for art inspiration
  * For a scene in chapter 10, [this post](http://frightfullytreeish.tumblr.com/post/46684897100/tumblr-i-decided-last-night-in-the-great-tumblr) was the inspiration. 
  * For a scene in chapter 5, [thealienonbroadway](http://thealienonbroadway.tumblr.com), [scratch-the-maven](http://scratch-the-maven.tumblr.com), and [partytimexelent](http://partytimexelent.tumblr.com), and an anon all pitched in ideas.
  * For the exclamation “mother and country”, this [copperbadge](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com) [post](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/47773405589/everybodyilovedies-copperbadge-steve-you) brought it to my attention. 



 


End file.
